


Papers and Kisses

by DakCake



Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Roman's a gay mess, Virgil has long hair, only fluff, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake
Summary: Roman loves Virgil, and just wishes he told the other in a more romantic setting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Papers and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I love my boys.

“Darling Dearest? Are you here?” Roman sung as he pranced into the dorm room. He dropped his backpack with a ‘thunk’ and set off to find his boyfriend. “Stormcloud? Are you home?” 

“I’m in my room Princey.” Another voice fired back, as smooth as honey and twice as sweet in person. “I’m working on something right now.” 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be home yet, you said you had to go off and do somethi--” Roman froze in the doorway, mouth wide and shocked. 

Virgil, his Virgil, was sitting in the middle of his room with a lot of papers strewn around him, pens and highlighters spread out around the room. A single pen sat behind his ear, which was weird because he could see the other’s ears. 

“You ok Honey?” Virgil asked, sitting up and frowning. “What’s wrong?” 

Roman was still trying to process the other. Something so simple shouldn’t have caused Roman’s brain to fry, yet here he was. And it was all because Virgil was wearing a freaking ponytail.

“Seriously Roman, you’re starting to freak me out. Are you ok?” Virgil stood and made his way over to his boyfriend. 

“Just,” Roman vaguely gestured to Virgil, “Hair.” Then he face planted into the other’s shoulder. 

Virgil smirked and placed his hands on the other’s waist. He leaned towards the other’s ear. “What? You like the ponytail?” 

Roman went crimson, and pulled away. “You did this on purpose you heathen!” 

Virgil shrugged, a small grin still playing on his lips. “Maybe, or you know, I’ve been on the floor for the past few hours and I wanted to keep my hair out of my face. That’s another thing I could have done.” 

Roman pouted. 

“Do you really like my hair Princey? I thought you hated the fact that it was long.” Virgil said, taking another step towards Roman. 

“I like, I like seeing you.” Roman muttered, not looking at the other. “Without the hair in the way.”

It was Virgil’s turn to turn red. “What? You see me every day.”

“Yeah, but not,” Roman flailed his hand, “ _ all  _ of you.”

He took a step closer. “Your hair is constantly getting in your eyes, meaning that it blocks me from seeing how gorgeous they are.”

Another step, and Virgil stepped in unison. “I can't see the smile you desperately try to hide.”

Roman brought up a hand to the other’s cheek. “I can’t see the way your ears flush when I get close to you, such as what’s going on right now.” 

“Roman--” Virgil choked. 

“Shush, let me fawn over my muse.” Roman ran his hand through the other’s hair, undoing the ponytail. Virgil practically melted against the other. “So, it’s not that I hate your long hair, it’s just that it blocks me from seeing the rest of you.” 

Virgil broke, and grabbed Roman by the front of his shirt, slamming their mouths together violently. Roman enthusiastically responded, scooping the other up in his arms. The darker man pulled back. “You need to shut up.” 

Roman grinned. “Make me.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, and kissed Roman again, trying to work around the awkward angle of himself in the other’s arms. Finally, he managed to get it right, and the other hummed, sitting down, Virgil jostling. 

“Hey! Careful of my papers!” 

“Oh yes, because your papers are what you’re concerned about right now. Not me kissing your breath away.” Roman lamented. “So typical.” 

“Hey, I've been working hard on these papers, and I assure you, you’re pretty easy.” 

Roman gasped, pushing the other off his lap. “Betrayed! Abandoned by the man I love! He has left me for research on…” He glanced at the nearest paper. “Molecular geology?” 

Virgil didn’t respond, staring awe-struck at the other. He stared for… longer than Roman was comfortable with.   
“What babe?” Roman looked down at the paper again. “Oh, sorry. Geobiology. Seriously, why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You said, uh…” Virgil turned red. “That you…”

Roman went over what he just said in his head again. “Oh. Huh.”

Both sat there, watching what the other was going to do. 

“I’m sorry, I guess. I didn’t mean--”

“Do you mean it?” 

Roman startled. “What?” 

“”Did you really mean to say that you, that you well…” Virgil trailed off, turning away.

“Of course I mean it! Maybe I didn’t mean to tell you quite yet, but Virgil,” Roman placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. “I’ve been gone on you for a long time now, in case you haven’t noticed.” 

Everything went silent for a moment, and then Roman startled when Virgil started to sob. 

“Woah! Hey, hey, honey? What's wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I can leave if you want.” Roman started to back towards the door, but a bony hand caught his. 

“No! Don’t.” Virgil looked over at the other, his makeup running down his cheeks, the faded black turning purple. “Ro, in case  _ you _ haven’t noticed, I’ve also been gone on you for a long time. And I know that you want me to hear me say  _ it _ to you, and lord, do I ever, but I just don’t think I can.” 

“It’s perfectly fine dear, I know I sprung this on you out of nowhere, and I might take some time, but--” 

“Roman, you goof, no. I feel the same way about you that you do about me,” Roman’s breath caught as Virgil’s eyes shone. “I’m just, worried, you know? The minute I finally say it, something horrible is going to happen, and there you go, ripped away from me, leaving another empty hole in my heart.” 

Roman sighed, stilling himself and placing both hands on Virgil’s shoulders. “Virgil Knight, I love you more than life itself, and not even the Gods above can keep me away from you, trust me.” 

Virgil started to tear up again. “Oh my god, just shut up.” With that, he tackled his boyfriend to the ground, kissing him with all his might. He sincerely hoped that Roman knew what he was trying to say, that he loved the other that it felt like his heart was going to explode, how he didn’t want to lose any other person he loved, and that Roman was one of the best things that ever happened to him. 

Of course, Roman understood all of it. Even if Virgil couldn’t say the words now, Roman would wait. He knew that they loved each other. For months, he had been gone on the other, realizing it when Virgil kissed him on the forehead one morning before going to class, sending his heart rate racing. Now, whenever he saw Virgil his heart felt too big for his chest, running marathons and soaring through the air, trying to get to the other. 

So, for now they said no words, kissing on top of a whole bunch of papers on robots and science, papers that didn’t matter to Virgil nearly as much as Roman did. 


End file.
